The Legend of Zelda Part 4: Twilight Princess
by lorkay
Summary: In the final chapter of the series, Link is brought back transformed into a wolf. He meets an imp named Midna, finds the master sword, gains Zelda's powers, and it all leads to the final battle that the readers have been waiting for...


The Legend of Zelda

The Legend of Zelda

Part 4

Twilight Princess

Chapter 1

Link's Reawakening

One year ago a Hyrule legend was born. The legends of the triforce were real and they protected Hyrule from the king of evil, Ganondorf who held the powers of the triforce. He had once pocessed the mind of the Hyrule warrior, Link.

Link was once a farmboy and worked under his master, Benath. Over a year ago, Benath had perished under some crippled buildings in Castle Town Market. The large Hyrule village had been attacked by the shadow creatures.

Link had run away meeting his destiny and learning of his powers. He met Hyrule's ruler, Princess Zelda, who also pocessed the powers of the triforce. Zelda taught Link what he needed to know, but most of his abilities came from within as time passed on.

When battling Ganondorf the first time, Link was not completely capable of defeating Ganondorf. Zelda, however, was, but had used most of her powers making her weak without them.

A while later Link was realizing he had feelings for the princess, strong feelings. When Ganondorf was attempting to get stronger, he transformed into a dark, physical reflection of Link trying to convince him to recruit him to the darkness.

Zelda was getting weaker and had almost passed on. Link saved her by giving her every ounce of power he had. He regained all of it by using his all powerful weapon, the master sword.

He almost had beaten Ganondorf, but when he thought Zelda was dead, he recruited to the dark side being convinced that it would save her. Zelda was alive though, and Link was pocessed by Ganondorf and he could only battle with it mentally seeing right things as wrong and wrong things as right.

Zelda discovered that she was truly a triforce warrior and that her powers were complete. She seeked out Link, discovering that she had feelings for him. She met a beautiful thoroughbred mare, blessed by the gods and goddesses, named Epona, who was released after Ganondorf's fall. Link though was pushing her away. Zelda was filled with sorrow when she knew the only way to get through to Link was to be determined to destroy him, Link wouldn't fight someone who didn't want to destroy him.

When the day came to battle Link, Zelda knew the only way she was going to get through to him was to tell him how she felt.For Zelda, at one inch away from death, she told him with all her heart and soul that she loved him. Link released the darkness and transformed into his normal self. Ganondorf however wasn't finished yet.

When the opportune moment to kill Ganondorf came, Link was caught in the center, trying to hold Ganondorf down so that Zelda could make a direct and finished target with her blessed light arrows.

Link perished under the strike of the powerful arrow. Ganondorf disappeared. Zelda lived on in grief.

She restored the master sword in the stone table and set Epona free. The kingdom was living under darkness now and seemed lifeless. Evil was rising again, but this time it would be more powerful than ever. Though Link seemed to be dead, maybe there would be another warrior to save Hyrule...

* * *

Above the sky, was an unknown kingdom, filled with complete peace. Only ones who could pass on from life could know of it and those worthy of great respect could go into it. It was a heavenly kingdom called Utopia.

In the far side of Utopia there was a large golden colored gate that people could enter from. Just outside of it now, a young perplexed person stood on a stone path thatled inside a closed gate. It was Link.

Everywhere, besides the stone path, was a sea of clouds. On the other side of the gate, the god, Eldin was levitating over to Link. The gates closed for him, but quickly closed again after he passed through them.

"Young Link," Eldin said deeply. "My name is Eldin. I am the god who granted you the powers of the triforce."

"Where am I?" Link questioned.

"You are in Utopia, the home of the gods and goddesses and the heavens of Hyrule."

"Where is Zelda? Where is Hyrule?"

"Do you not remember what had happened?"

Link shook his head.

"You sacrificed yourself. The powers of the light arrows are practically indestructible. You departed your life as did Ganondorf in order to save Hyrule..."

As he spoke wisly, it all started to come back to Link. "...and your beloved Princess Zelda."

He remembered it all now. The death, the pain, and the words Zelda spoke before.

"But you have not passed through the gates of Utopia. Do you know why that is?"

Link shook his head again.

"Because you died out of love. A rare occasion. It is why you can return."

Link stared at him, his eyes widened and filled with unexpectancy.

"Hyrule is being taken over by an unknown evil, and it needs a hero to rise again, preferably the one that saved Hyrule many times before. It is more powerful than Ganondorf. It shrouds all of Hyrule. Things will be different from when you were last there. You may not return as you were though. You will return to your home temple, the Temple of Time. You may not know of it, but your powers are complete. You will not have them when you return, but you must find them within you. Young Link, the Hero of Time. But beware Link. Sometimes even the greatest things can turn out to be something you never dreamed or never wanted."

Link nodded in understanding.

"Now you will return."

Suddenly the ground disappeared below Link's feet, creating a large hole. Link started to fall through and couldn't see the bottom. Where was it leading to? He reached up to the hole where Eldin watched him fall. The hole started to rebuild and close on Link. He started to see some kind of ground at the bottom. Then nothing.

* * *

Link's eyes opened and tried to remember everything that Eldin said. He awakened to an unknown room. It was dark and there wasn't much light, only a few spots in the windows. A large hour glass stood in the center of the room. It had to be the Temple of Time. He felt like he had fallen one thousand feet on solid rock, then again maybe he did. Who knows how high Utopia is in the sky. Link tried to sit up, but it didn't feel right.

He looked forward to see a mirror. Walking up to it, Link didn't see his normal reflection. Instead he saw a small image. The fog was in the room so he couldn't make out some of it. Was the mirror playing tricks on him? He saw furry white paws on the floor and a snout. A thick bushy tail, large and thick strands of hair along the neck, and black fur. _That can't be me, can it?_ Then he looked into the eyes of the unfamilar image. It felt as if he were looking into his own eyes. They were sea blue and exactly like his.

The fog suddenly gravitated to the ground and making him see a full appearance. Link saw a wolf, a monster, but it was him. Completely transformed and bound in darkness, he was. He looked down at his paws, the triforce symbol was gloomy and wasn't bright like it usually was. He couldn't talk at all.

Then he unexpectedly heard giggling behind him. Twisting around, he saw a strange imp. She had a mask on cover her head and one of her eyes. Her body was covered in small tatoos and she was quite small. Her skin was tied in blue and black, clearly, she was not of Hyrule. Her eyes flashed open. She made an incredible leap over Link. "I found you," she said in a high voice.

Since Link couldn't speak he growled at the stranger.

"Ooh well aren't you scary, ee hee hee. Well that's too bad, I was considering helping you out."

Link changed his expression and stopped growling.

"Now that's better. I bet you are wondering where you are."

Link stepped a bit closer, trying to motion his words that he was telling her that he wanted to hear more.

"Well you are in the Temple of Time. Home of the heros of time. The triforce can only pocess it, but I am sure you already know about that, ee hee hee. But I bet you don't know of how you got to be this way because you seemed surprised at your own image. You humans are so dumb. Well, I guess you once mixed with the wrong kind. The shadow creatures I am sure. The Temple of Time is located within the Faron Province. That land is not far from the castle. I should take you there, I can't explain it to someone like you who knows nothing or where he is. My name is Midna."

_That's what you think, I've been alive for less than an hour and all anyone can think about is pushing me around like before. They have no idea who I am or how I returned._

"Well then come on let's go," she said turning around.

She levitated in the air heading for the other wall, but she stopped realizing that Link wasn't following. She turned back to Link who was just staring. "Oh so you want to hear more before going on, well I'll be glad to, ee hee, just don't act bored."

Link sat on the ground like a dog would, ready to listen.

"One year ago, Hyrule lived more peaceful than it did now. The ruler of Hyrule was in combat against an evil warrior, Ganondorf. The ruler of Hyrule, the princess, carried the triforce as did her ally. Though they were strong together and seemed undefeatable, they were not able to defeat Ganondorf without one sacrificing the other. It was hard on the princess, and since that warrior was no longer there, Hyrule became more vulnerable. I came to Hyrule from another realm, the Twilight realm. Everything has changed since that warrior left. And you are probably wondering who this warrior is, but I won't go on babbling about this any longer, you'll have to see it for yourself and you should hear the rest of the story from someone much wiser."

Though Link knew the story he didn't know that Hyrule had gone into such peril, but how much? Where was Zelda?

"But anyways you can't expect me to levitate around all day long..."

Suddenly Midna jumped high into the air landing on Link's back. It was an uncomfortable feeling, but he figured he'd get used to it.

"Now walk forward," Midna ordered.

Link did as she said, reluctantly.

"You know its too bad you can't talk, ee hee. I don't know your name."

_If you did know my name you'd probably would have a different opinion of me, _Link thought. _How come one year has passed? I thought I died yesterday, yet I feel more grown up. Well as that spunky imp, what's-her-name, said, "Everything has changed since that warrior left." Does that mean Zelda is gone? She can't be, the kingdom wouldn't be here without her. If she rules the kingdom still, then how come she can't do anything about all this stuff. Her powers are complete and she is ruler, right? Then what happened. Well I hope whoever this "wise" person is can help me get out of this monstrosity._

As Link got closer to the front wall a pair of stone doors pushed open. Leaving the temple was like leaving a piece of the past behind. Though he didn't understand it, it was. They walked out of it into the sunlight, while Link marched into a completely different world.

Chapter 2

The Sacred Grove

While Midna sat on the back of the unknown wolf, Link had gazed upon all of life. He had never seen this area before. Everything was different to him. The sky, the ground, and the trees. The temple had been located at the end of a cliff. There was some walkroom and there was only one way to go.

"Ah, isn't it lovely today?"

Link looked up to the sky, it was dull and you couldn't see the sun. He rolled his eyes at Midna's words.

"Alright let's try to get out of this area and start heading for Hyrule's castle." Midna pulled on Link's long thick hairs along his neck to halt him. She looked around the area. "Hm, I think we're close to the grove. The swamps below, but be careful, the shadow creatures have been known to roam around there."

Link headed down his path and stopped when he came to the edge. The ground was a long way down. As he gazed ahead he saw a large long branch hanging out from a tree. Link had an idea. He started to back up.

"Wait what are you do-"

Link plunged forward and pushed off the ground into a lengthly leap. Midna screamed in surprise. Link landed safely on the large branch. Midna shook her head to recover. "Don't you dare do anything like that again while I'm on your back. You hear me?!"

Link sighed in annoyance and was about to move on forward to jump to the next branch.

"Wait..." Midna said quietly. She briefly looked around. Jumping off Link's back, she levitated in the air ahead to get a better view. "I think someone is following us."

Link looked back and suddenly saw a shadow beast jumping from the cliff towards the branch. Before it landed Link swiftly backed up to the edge. Landing with a thud it shrieked out to its target. Link looked over to the bark of the large tree. The part that connected the branch to it was already starting to break. The cracking sound got louder until the branch was completely set free.

The beast and Link fell to the ground below. It was a shallow swamp and completely fogged. Link recovered from the fall as did the creature. He leaped off the wet ground and attacked the large creature from its backside. The shadow beast tried to reach Link, while he held on to it with his sharp teeth. The beast's arms could not reach Link. Link used his claws to attack the beast. Making a deep cut the shadow beast screamed in agony. It bled and fell to the ground. Link breathed heavily. Midna suddenly appeared in front of him.

"Oh so you can fight too."

_You have no idea._

"Well I guess you aren't completely worthless after all. Let's get moving, we have a long way to go."

Without Midna noticing, Link rolled his eyes at her bossiness.

Midna plopped back on Link's back. Link broke forward and tried to get out of the large pool of water. They soon found themselves at a beach. Midna pushed herself off of Link's back and levitated, again. Link shook off the mucky water.

He noticed a hill that went high above the trees. Without looking at Midna he started to walk up it. In time he found a panorama of the castle. Something was different about it, though. Link examined the backround and he realized what was different. A shroud was surround the area of the castle and it darkened it.

A large dark cloud was stationed above it. Midna appeared next to Link. "What you see ahead is the black cloud of twilight. It covers all of life, seperating it from the sun. Now all people can see is darkness. The princess is trapped inside, now do you realize what you were sent here for?"

Link nodded is head in understanding. They both started to head down the cliff.

"The shadow creatures will know you are here by now. You better be on your guard all the time."

Midna jumped onto Link's back again and they made their way away from the panorama.

Link and Midna traveled through a completely vegitated area. It was dark and you could barely see anything. At every moment they felt as if they were being followed.

"Hm... just stay here. I'll be right back."

Midna shot threw the trees above leaving him behind. Link rotated slowly. He sniffed the air for a scent of another unwelcoming being. Then a buzzing noise came from the trees. Link bent down to prepare.

All of the sudden a large shadow insect flew by. It stopped and faced Link for an attack. It was large and had giant fangs in the front of its mouth. Link growed intently. It started to move forward for Link, but Link dodged to its head and slashed its throat. The creature fell to the ground, laying still. Link panted. Apparently the whole kingdom was after him. But what they didn't know was that they were fighting something they thought was dead and it was more than they bargained for. The rain started to fall down once again and it was wetting all of Link's fur.

Midna returned smiling. "I found the path that will lead us to Hyrule's castle, but the black cloud of twilight has already come over this place, so be prepared for anything that could come after you. We just have to cross the main river and then we'll be in the castle in no time."

Link nodded in understanding.

"I'm glad that help has come, because then Hyrule will no longer need me and then I can return to the Twilight realm."

Chapter 3

Zelda's Disappearance

Hyrule's castle was heavily guarded with an armagohma, darknuts, and argaroks in the sky. Link and Midna blended in the backround in midst of the trees outside of Hyrule's palace. It was completely covered in twilight. Shadow beasts marched around the area.

"Hm, it looks like we won't be fighting our way through the front entrance. Looks like we're going to have to find another way around."

Link remembered the Temple of Triforce, and how Zelda had come from a secret passageway from the palace to flee the shadow creatures.

As he took Midna to the Temple of Triforce he noticed how parts of the forest weren't covered in twilight. It was most likely because the temple of triforce tries to back out evil as best as it could. The doors of the temple had already been opened and memories of the past started to fade in. The temple apparently hadn't been searched very well. The fire had been lit and the walls were untouched. He walked up to the stairway that led to the upper dungeon.

The room looked all the same. Link saw the place where Zelda once stood, peering out of the window. It was where they first met. Zelda's eyes could only be seen at first, but when she uncovered her head it was like a beautiful garden awakened after winter's curse.

"What are you doing, leading us to a dead end?"

Link walked over to the wall that Zelda had come through, if only he could get through to his powers.

"Huh?"

Link closed his eyes, and searched his mind. Feeling for the triforce power was a difficult power.

The sound of large rocks moving, came from in front of him. Link's eyes shot open. The passageway was open!

"I guess you're smart too. Well anyways since you seem to know your way around so well why don't you guide us?"

Link had never been through the passageway, though it would appear to seem you would go wherever the path took you, or the castle. He didn't move, trying to tell Midna that he couldn't.

"Ah well I guess you don't. Alright be very quiet."

Midna and Link traveled through the castle, avoiding the light. Maneuvering to a view of the prison tower.

"You see that tower right there? I need you to get over to there. There is someone important I want you to meet."

Link moved quickly to the tower's archway. There was a stair case, but it only had one prison cell going up. "Go in that one right there."

Link and Midna found themselves in the prison cell. It was large and had a designed window with the water from the rain traveling downwards against it. Next to the window was a shadow figure. It was covered in a cloak, with a white design on the back.

Link growled at the stranger, it suddenly gasped quietly in fear when it saw Link. Link stopped growling and moved forward, seeing that it was of no thret.

"Midna!? Wha- who is this?"

"The Temple of Time's new chosen hero, ee hee hee."

"So this is the one for whom you are searching."

"He's not exactly what I had in mind, but he'll do. But he was supposed to be human."

"I see," the stranger said quietly.

"Well, don't you think you should explain to him about the twilight? You owe him that much... Twilight Princess, ee hee."

The stranger paused for a moment and looked away. Then it kneeled down looking into Link's eyes. "Listen carefully. This was once the land where the power of the gods was said to slumber. This was once the kingdom of Hyrule. But that blessed kingdom has been transformed by the king that rules the twilight... It has been turned into a world of shadows, ruled by creatures who shun the light...

_Zelda's Flashback_

**It was only a few months ago when Hyrule was still in peace, but contained some darkness. Ever since the fall of... Hyrule's most noble warrior, Hyrule has never felt the same or as peaceful. One day an unwelcoming shadow cloud, that carried evil within, lurked over to the palace. Princess Zelda stood in the throne room carrying her special sword. Her guards stood in front of her protecting her faithfully, but none of them were prepared for what was to come.**

**As the shadow cloud got closer the guards felt more tense. A sudden gust of black wind flew by down the isle, taking most of the soldiers with it. Zelda felt more concerned for her people's safety. She breathed heavily in horror.**

**Appearing from the cloud shadow beasts scurried forward preparing to attack the soldiers. The soldiers were determined to fight with their hearts, but they weren't strong enough to take on the dark creatures. Most of them perished under the creatures of the twilight realm. Leaving few left to protect Zelda, two of them stood by her side. As Zelda watched her people fall, she gasped after most of them were gone, but she tried to stay strong.**

**But then only two guards were left, the ones by her side. The shadow beasts suddenly stopped and looked towards the front entrance. Then to her horror, Zant, the ruler of the twilight realm was walking up with two shadow beasts.**

**At the foot of the stairs he and the shadow beasts stood, looking at the princess of their targeted realm. "It is time for you to choose: surrender or die," he alleged sincerely. then he looked over to one of the guards lying on the floor, dead. "Oh yes, a question for all the land and people of Hyrule..." He turned back to Zelda who was trying to stand strong. "Life? Or death?!"**

**The guards turned to Zelda in fear. They wanted their princess to succeed, but knew they were greatly outnumbered. The kingdom of Hyrule was at stake as well as its people. Zelda took in a load of air as she saw the horrifying ruler of twilight, her face pale and her words could not be found. She was filled with such fear that she could not speak, the fate of her kingdom lied in her hands.**

**She let go of her sword. It hit the ground with a clinging sound. Zant cackled to himself in evil pleasure. When she looked to her guards they started to fade off and their human forms were no longer visible. Only small light blue balls of light, levitated above the ground. The shadow beasts took hold of her feeble arms, hse stared at the ground with weakness and dread.**

**Zant walked up to the ill-fated princess and used his power to bring up her head to look at him. "You know why we seek revenge."**

**The princess tried took look away, but Zant turned her back to him. "It was because you and that pathetic so called, Hero of Time, have destroyed Ganondorf, but do not think that he is gone just yet, princess. Because each time an ounce of light is lost, he regains the power to return. Though you are not dead yet princess, you will fall like your kingdom's light."**

_End of Flashback_

After the stranger explained the factual story, it turned to the window and sighed. Link looked down in fear, thinking that his dearly loved, Zelda was killed and he was too late.

"What are you doing, looking down like that?" Midna asked, but Link ignored her. "Nothing bad has happened to you, yet. The worst you've gotten is a few jumps by shadow creatures."

Zelda ignored Midna's levity. "All the people that live in the twilight convert into spirit forms to keep them alive. They see fear and darkness, but they are unaware of their transformation."

It turned back to Link and Midna, "The kingdom succumbed to twilight... but I remain its princess..."

Before anyone spoke, the stranger had reached for the black sheet that covered its body and pulled it back. Link stood astounded when he saw the stranger's face.

Brown hair, a tiara with an emerald, and blue eyes like the ocean. "I am Zelda."

Link tried his best to show a grin. He was contented to see Zelda.

"Princess, how do we break the curse on this one?" Midna said as she levitated off of Link.

Zelda reached out her hand to Link. Her triforce symbol glowed as she sensed him. "He is bound in an evil power. One he must have caught when he entered this world. Within he carries the powers of the triforce, but he cannot grasp its power."

"How come?" Midna inquired.

"I do not know. It is something I have not learned or experienced, but there is one way." Midna and Link intently listened. "Deep within the Sacred Grove lies a power cannot touch. Only one has controlled it, but it will come to the others when needed. It will banish what binds you within this darkness, setting your human form free. This power was created by the gods who granted us our special skills. Your powers are not awakening, but in order for Hyrule to be saved you must complete your skills and save our kingdom from the darkness."

Zelda looked down in misery. She looked back up into Link's eyes. She touched Link's forehead closing her eyes. As the triforce flowed between them Link realized what Zelda was doing. But by the time he opened his eyes it was already too late. Zelda had already given up her powers. She was fading away in light.

"Well that was an experience, ee hee hee."

Chapter 4

Back Through the Sacred Grove

The pair proceeded back to the Sacred Grove; Link felt stronger with Zelda's power within him, but his mentality was completely weak. Even though he couldn't feel his own powers within, he could still feel the powers of the master sword coming closer. Link sniffed the air.

"Being a wolf has sure gotten to you, what do you smell anyways?"

Suddenly the grass in front of them shook, and Link halted, growling. Then the creature appeared, a giant deku baba snapped forward preparing to attack, but Link tumbled out of the way. He lurched forward trying to grab its head, but the deku baba swished him off. The horrifying plant creature, screamed in what he thought was victory, but Link quickly recover and went for the stem instead. He released a bundle of dark energy. The target was complete and the stem was cut all the way through. The deku baba fell to the ground.

As he prepared to move on to the river, and rumble came from his feat. The water started to shake and fill with a darkness. Then a diababa shot into the air. It had three heads. Two small ones and one large one in the middle, each having long thick and sharp teeth as it rested its body within the water. Link backed up a bit. Midna jumped off so Link could fight them off without her bringing him down.

The one on the right shot forward to attack him. Link shot his paw forward and used his claws to scratch its face. It threw its head back in pain, it was more vulnerable now, but it was still alive. When he looked to his left the other was already coming for him. Before it could hit him the wolf jumped on top of his head. Link held on as best as he could with his paws as the small diababa swung back. When he looked over to the large center head, it was staring at Link, preparing to attack him. Link let go of its head and started to fall down.

Looking up he saw that the center diababa attacked the other, killing it. The dead head fell into the water. Link landed in the sand he was wounded a bit from the fall, but recovered rapidly. There were just two left to deal with. Link ran bravely to the weak one on the right. He jumped for its stem. Pushing his claws into its skin as he held on the diababa tried to attack him to put an end to Link. Before it could attack Link, the wolf had let go purposly, letting the diababa's sharp teeth sink into its own body.

Link skid in the dirt as he landed backwards. There was one left. Link thought of an idea quickly as he prepared to face the final challenge of this treturous creature. It screamed in terror as it threw its head back. It opened its mouth wide viewing its sensitive tounge and its fangs. It lurched forward to attack, Link growled viciously and pulled it arm back gaining power. Once the creature's head was close enough just to grab Link, the wolf released its built up energy and assailed to the tounge. The creature's treturous pain made him pull his head back. Its teeth scratched Link's arm. Link howled in agony. As the diababa swirled its head around trying to get rid of the unending pain.

It grew tired of moving and fell to the water. Link panted as he watched the creature fall. After it was completely still, the diababa's body completely exploded. After the fire and ashes disappeared, Midna appeared in front of Link. "Well, you are smart and you know how to fight, gee it will be a shame for you to lose your wolf form, then again you might be able to change back, ee hee hee."

Link grunted in pain as he felt the tenderness of his deep cut. It was bleeding from his shoulder to his paws. Midna hopped back onto Link as he continued on. _As soon as I change back into human form everything will be alright._

* * *

As the darkness increased, the sensing of the presence of the master sword grew more intense as Link's soul grew closer to its familiar power. It called to him, pleaing for its master to return to it.

When the outside's path ended, a cavern's entrance appeared before him, there was no other way to go. Link stopped in front of it. Ancient voices whispered from inside. Night had fallen and the twilight was upon the area. There was a shield of light energy that protected the opening. Link looked above the entrance, a triforce was carved into the rock. Link closed his eyes and called to the symbol in his mind. The carved triforce symbol glowed magnificantly responding to Link's mental voice.

The shield started to fade. They were clear to pass through. The cave went deep into the ground before they entered a large room. Little light appeared in the room, but in the midst of it all, there in the center the master sword stood elegantly like it had before, resting in the stone table.

Midna dismounted Link and levitated. "There it is. Now walk up to it, but be careful."

Without hesitation Link moved up to his sword. But before Link could reach the stone table, a gust of strong wind pushed out, forcing evil away from it. Link bowed his head and shut his eyes from the unending powerful force, but kept his ground. He lifted up his head and roared in the air. The master sword shined in the room, releasing its light power.

Midna covered her eyes from the light and protected them from the wind. But when the wind ended, in front of the stone table a human being appeared before the elegant sword. She watched him place his hands on the grip of the sword and slowly pull it from the stone table.

Once the sword was out, the being turned around to face Midna. He pointed the word in the air lifting it high in pride. She gasped when she saw his face. "You-you're...you're Link."

Link smiled and nodded. Midna held an umbelievable face. "But-but-but how? Zelda said that you were dead, but you are Link."

Link put the master sword in its place behind his back. "The master sword excepted you as its master, just like Zelda said it had done for you before."

"However you think it happened, I am alive," Link said.

"Oh never mind that. Anyways the wolf is still within you and you can transform back into it any time you prefer."

Link nodded in understanding. "We must get back to Hyrule's castle."

Link was starting to head down the path they came until Midna grabbed his arm. "What do you mean? You can't go back there. Zant and those shadow creatures will surely come after you if you intend on getting anywhere near the palace."

"Midna, Zelda is still there."

"Yes, but Zelda would have wanted the last hope of Hyrule to stay safe, with her powers. We will return to the Temple of Time to hide you. The twilight will get worse as time goes by."

"Zelda will die if I don't go."

"Zelda will risk what she has for the kingdom."

"Without her powers she cannot defend herself, the kingdom cannot survive without her."

"I know you have feelings for that girl, but risking her power and your life is not something I am allowed to do."

"And sacrifice her in the process?"

Midna looked down and sighed. "Alright. We must get in safely."

* * *

When they arrived outside of the cavern, it appeared to be daylight, but it was to clouded that you couldn't tell. The trees covered the area. Then the sudden thudding of hooves came from in the woods.

"What is that, do you suppose?" Midna questioned.

It kept getting louder and closer, then the creature whose noise it belonged to appeared. A mare skid to a halt in front of Link. It was saddled and bridled. Rearing in the air making a fuss. When it landed on the ground it picked up its legs once more, but then it relaxed. Link walked hesitantly to the horse. She seemed to be of no threat. He stroked her face gently. Looking at the saddle he saw the blanket, it had a triforce symbol sewed onto it.

Link looked to her bridle, a little golden plate was placed on the side.He read aloud the engraved name on it, "Epona."

Suddenly he remembered seeing Zelda with Epona before he died. Clearly a gift from the gods sent for the use of the triforce.

Without a thought he mounted the horse with no problems. It was a way to get to the castle faster. They were already running out of time.

Chapter 5

The Evil Being's Return

When the arrived at Hyrule's entrance, a severe thunder storm was occuring within the twilight and major winds arised. The shadow creatures were not guarding the front entrance as they did before.

"Hm, that is strange," Midna commented, levitating beside Link.

Link's triforce symbol glowed rapidly. Something was wrong with Zelda. Without saying a word Link fought the winds and continued his set path to Hyrule palace, leaving Epona at the foot of the woods.

He went up the lengthened stairway that led to the throne room. The wind did not occur inside, but you could hear the thunder from outside. He looked above the throne, there in the center of the large stone triforce symbol was Zelda, she was staring downward, and wasn't alive. Link gasped and was going to move towards her, but Midna stopped him.

Sitting in the throne, a vile being stood masked, it was Zant.

"Zant!"

The foul being cackled, "Midna, so glad you could join us and with transformed Hero of Time. Do you like my prized pocession?"

Link grunted angrily and drew the master sword from its place.

"But you are too late, the twilight has covered all of Hyrule and the evil warrior from the past has regained the powers he needs to return. However, Link, your precious love will perish if you choose to destroy her." Zant stood up and was fading.

Link looked back up to Zelda, what did Zant mean? Midna levitated up to her.

She seemed pale, completely uncloaked. Midna gently placed her hands on her face, "Princess?"

Zelda's eyes shot open. Her body transformed, her skin a green color and tatooed, clearly pocessed by evil. She used an evil force of energy to push Midna backwards and plummiting her to the ground.

Zelda slowly descented to the ground taking her sword into her hands. Link stood his ground.

"Hello, Link. Remember me?" A familiar voice said coming from Zelda. Could it be? Could it possibly be... Ganondorf?

"Ganondorf!" Link grunted with rage.

He cackled with pride. "You see everytime Zelda gets weaker, I become stronger ever since we both perished under her light arrows. But here we are, alive and preparing to battle for the kingdom. Do you choose to win and be victorious for the kingdom, but sacrifice your love? Or do you choose to give up and sacrifice the kingdom?"

Link thought quickly. What would Zelda want? Of course, to save the kingdom, but how could he save her in the process? Link put his sword out to the pocessed princess.

Ganondorf was surprised, "So be it, you shall feel my wrath."

Ganondorf levitated into the air moving side to side. Link carefully watched him. The levitating being, pulled back its sword, building a great power from within it. Link stood firm holding his dear sword tight. Ganondorf least a strong ball of darkness. Link directed his sword in front of it letting light fight the darkness. As they locked in conflict, Link supported the master swords power as best as he could. Zelda's power could no longer help him, he would have to find his own power within. Ganondorf launched another attack, making the last one stronger.

Link tried to remember using his powers, the way it felt. The master was apart of him and part of what had given him his power. Link remembered to the day that the master sword had given him complete strength again after he had given Zelda his power. His triforce symbol glowed rapidly. He felt his powers within him again. Once it reached its full potential, Link pushed the ball of darkness back to Ganondorf. The great ball reacted against Zelda's body. Trapped in his own spell Ganondorf was being electricuted by his powers of darkness.

Once the spell ended it released Zelda's body to the ground. But an evil cloud levitated into the air. Ganondorf was still alive. It started to move away. Link turned to Midna who was rising to her feat after bein plunged to the ground. Link suddenly felt he was being drained of his powers, stars of the light moved away from him. He turnedd to Zelda who was being supported by magic. She was unconscious, but her powers were returning to her. Link smiled, no longer needing Zelda's powers.

As soon as the transfer was complete, Zelda's support had released her. Link reacted quickly and caught her. She still seemed powerless, Link touched her triforce hand reawakening her powers. Zelda took in a deep breath as Link held her in his arms. Zelda's eyes started to flicker open.

When she saw Link's face, she smiled for the first time in a long while. "You came back." She suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck. Link squeezed her tight.

When they let go of each other Zelda turned to Midna, "Midna, thank you."

Midna smiled pleased to see Zelda alive.

But within the deep moment, the presence of evil was felt again. Zelda, Midna, and Link turned to the front entrance. Zant walked up to them. "You fools, he is not dead. You shall now feel my rage."

Zelda and Link prepared for a fight. Midna stared on, then a sudden beam of light came from Midna's body. Link and Zelda couldn't see anything except a bright white backround. Within a few moments they arrived into a new area. It was just outside the castle on Hyrule's field. Midna was no where to be found.

"Midna is going to take on Zant herself!" Zelda exclaimed. Then suddenly the dark cloud of twilight hovered away from Hyrule castle. They knew what it had meant Zant was dead. But then the dark cloud of twilight stopped and it seemed to be getting darker. Suddenly a bolt of lightning struck on the palace. Hyrule castle exploded, Zelda gasped. It was completely destroyed.

It wasn't over yet. Ganondorf was still there. Midna was dead and if Zelda and Link weren't quick, they and there people would perish under Ganondorf. Then under the ashes of the castle was Ganondorf standing stronger than ever before in his acctual form. Powerful, and filled with much more strength. He cackled viciously.

Link thought quickly and made a high pitched wistle. Epona came galloping faithfully over to Link and skid to a halt in front of him. "Zelda get on!"

Zelda quickly mounted Epona, as she had a face of confusion and fright.

"Take Epona and get out of here!" Link demanded.

"But what about you?"

"Don't worry about me..." Link's body started to fade into his wolf form. He pretended to bite Epona just enough to spook her into a gallop. As he watched Zelda take off, he hoped that they would see eachother again. Shaking his head, he turned to Ganondorf who smirked with pride.

Link evolved back into his human form. Ganondorf smiled, "So, once again you come before me, each of us having one life left to spare. The gods will now decide who will rule over Hyrule, and which side of the triforce will remain." Ganondorf drew his sword as did the opponent. Link held his shield in the other hand and stared lively.

Then they both suddenly charged at eachother. Their swords clashed and threw them at eachother left then right. Ganondorf started to throw it down, Link used his shield to block his strike and then pushed him off. Link and Ganondorf circled as they threw their swords at eachother. Ganondorf twisted and knocked Link off of his feet. "It is over, you are unguarded," he stated as he pointed his sword down at Link, whose clothes were torn and almost completely ruined.

Zelda paused Epona before entering the forest, looking back at Link. Seeing him on the ground she turned her horse around speeding into a fast gallop. Before she could reach Link, Ganondorf's hand shot forward. Epona suddenly reared. They were blocked off by a shield as Zelda watched in horror.

Link cast his sword to move Ganondorf's out of the way. He tumbled backwards onto his feet.

Then Link suddenly had the advantage, starting to get stronger as he started moving fast. Ganondorf was unprepared he tried to block Link as best as he could. He blocked some of Link's movements. Link twisted slowly and the master sword hit Ganondorf's armor, knocking it off. One by one Link knocked off his aromor making Ganondorf defenless. Link took a large strike at his sword arm, creating a large wound in his arm. Link had to make one last attack.

He jumped into the air pointing his sword downward targeting Ganondorf. It slowly reached Ganondorf and then a blast of energy came from everywhere as the master sword sunk into his body. He laid flat on his back as he deeply yelled in pain. Link released the master sword. The twilight suddenly disappeared. Link and Zelda stared at their advesary dying. The master sword was filling him with light.

His triforce disappeared and then the god Eldin suddenly appeared. He nodded his head and then Ganondorf, all of the sudden, had disappeared under a flash of light with the master sword. Link and Zelda looked over to the mountains the sun was rising showing light over Hyrule. Looking back at the castle they saw dancing lights swimming in a circle creating a ring.

The castle appeared again and the light of Hyrule seemed so at peace. Eldin appeared before Link and Zelda. "Congradtulations to the both of you. You have proven yourselves. Princess Zelda, the Hero of Light and Link, the Hero of Time you have saved Hyrule from darkness. Now I think it is time for a friend to rejoin you. Turn around."

They did as he said and there was Midna awakening from her sleep. When she opened her eyes to Eldin she was full of surprise. Speechless, and confused to why she was alive.

"Midna," Eldin said softly. "You have destroyed the evil being, Zant. He can no longer rule your people in the twilight realm. You though, have proven yourself to the gods, your people, and yourself. The gods grant you a gift."

Midna was eager to hear more, but tried best to just hide it with a smile. She started to levitate. Eldin slowly release three balls of light. They circled around Midna and increased in speed making only the light visible. Then it started to slow down and decsend to the ground. When the light disappeared a large cloak appeared, then as it rose to the ground it turned to see Link and Zelda, it was Midna, but it didn't look like her. Her sunset hair, her tall body, and both sharp eyes were visible instead of just one.

"The Midna you knew once before, was trapped in a curse by Zant. And now she shall be the leader of her tribe and the twilight realm."

Link smiled at Midna's new and beautiful form. "Link?" Eldin said. "You however, sacrificed the master sword's power as an end. You had not realized before the master sword was the only thing that could end Ganondorf's rein. Before you had killed what was your anger pocessed by Ganondorf. Now the light has succeeded and the evil will no longer be known. I present to you the master sword as a gift." Link held out his hands, a strong beam of light and then the master sword appeared. "It no longer holds any power, it has done its job and cannot be returned to the stone table."

Link was pleased to see it again, it was as if an old friend had returned.

"Zelda?" Eldin requested her to come up to him. "You have sacrificed everything you had for your kingdom and Link. You have the makings of a leader. You are now the Queen of Hyrule. You guide your people greatly and wisly. Your kind heart and your gentleness is a reason for your people to look up to you."

Zelda was speechless in fact everyone was with the gifts the god Eldin had given them.

"Link, you have done your duty here, but you may stay. And Midna..."

Midna walked up to the god willingly. "...your people are expecting you. I expect you would like to say good-bye."

Midna nodded and she faced Zelda. "Zelda, thank you for letting me be apart of ending the rein of Zant in both of our kingdoms. I wish you the best of luck." Midna bowed before Zelda quickly.

"It is I who should be thanking you. You ended Zant's rein, and the twilight," Zelda said and she bowed before her with pride.

Midna turned to Link, "I apoligize that I was harsh on you before. Thank you for helping me."

"Thank you, for being at the temple of time and for helping me along the way."

Midna stepped away from the couple without taking her eyes off them. She began to warp into a levitating transport and it faded away.

"Now I will return to Utopia and join the other gods," he said. The pair watched Eldin fly off leaving a trail of illumination.

Chapter 6

The Coronation

As all of Hyrule gathered around the castle, they awaited graciously for their future queen to arrive. Confete and roses were flying in the air. Link stood, in a golden tunic, beside the priest, who held the royal sword and the crown of Hyrule. Out of the main archway Zelda appeared tiaraless and smiling sincerely wearing golden royal dress robes. As she watched her people cheer for her she stood in front of the priest and kneeled to the ground.

The priest held the crown in his hands and placed it on Zelda's head gently. He held the sword in his hand and positioned it on Zelda's left shoulder, granting her the powers of the queen. When he took back the sword. Zelda rose to her feet and turned to her people they cheered loudly.

When she looked back at Link he was already walking up to her. They were close to each other and smiling warmly. As they leaned in to each other they shared a passionate kiss and the crowd cheered at the top of their voices.

Though the evil was long gone from there, the legend of the triforce would still exist. It was a power as infinant as time and it could only be granted upon you, not by request but by proving yourself worthy.

The worlds lived at peace forever and it alway carried its legend, the legend of Zelda...


End file.
